


My Arms Are Empty

by CrumblingAsh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bruce Feels, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrumblingAsh/pseuds/CrumblingAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead, he shakes his head, sucking in a breath that shudders in his chest like broken ice in the wind as he slowly moves toward his own room, the adoption packet left discarded on the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Arms Are Empty

* * *

 

“I just … I can’t.”

The words aren’t soft, or gentle, or considerate. They’re ground out like chipped up gravel – tiny bits of stone spitting out from an angry machine, pinging off of the floor and the windows and his skin. Tony’s eyes are hard and they’re lowered; part of Bruce wants to reach over, push and massage at the engineer’s shoulders until the tension breaks away and there’s no defensiveness left.

But he can’t.

“I know,” he says instead. He winces at the crack of his voice, how brittle his words sound out of the dryness of his throat. His hands are shaking and he keeps them in his pockets; there’s a numbing warmth slithering up his arms and down his legs, a wicked snake wrapping to knock him down.

“I don’t want it.” Tony’s voice is firm, final. Bruce doesn’t flinch.

“I know,” he repeats, but the other man is already turning away, muttering the JARVIS about one project or another until all Bruce can see is his shadow slipping from the floor and down the stairs. His legs shake then, alone, but he doesn’t let himself sit. Instead, he shakes his head, sucking in a breath that shudders in his chest like broken ice in the wind as he slowly moves toward his own room, the adoption packet left discarded on the table.

It was a foolish notion, anyway.


End file.
